two places
by gustingrants
Summary: She's so hung up with the fact that Stiles is now with Malia, and she doesn't even realize that a certain police officer has been developing feelings for her. Stydia & Marrish. Lydia-centric. Oneshot.


What do you when your heart's in two places?  
When you found the right one, at the wrong time.

-Pixie Lott

* * *

The Deputy rubbed circles across the banshee's back as she leaned on his shoulder, crying helplessly as she caught Stiles and Malia at the hallway, _kissing. _

She never knew how much of an effect it would have on her if she did it. She never watched Malia from the basement, she's busy dealing with her own problems to bother herself with a werecoyote. She never watched Stiles act so affectionate towards her during group studies. Even if she's the one who usually teaches everyone in the group study, she always finds a way to leave whenever they get too cozy.

Of course she's hurt. She could have just told him before the coyote went and joined their group of friends.

She's in desperate need of comfort.

But with Kira spending too much of her time with Scott, there's not much of an option than to go to Deputy Parrish.

She's quite thankful that she found him by the public park. And she immediately started bawling as soon as she found him. The man didn't know what to do when a crying teenage girl is trying to hold onto him for dear life, citing all her problems at the moment.

At the moment, Lydia wants nothing more than to just hold onto Deputy Parrish and never walk away, ever _again. _She's almost certain that she's in love with Stiles back when she figured out about his fight for sanity with the nogitsune. She felt safe around his arms whenever they'd be together, doing what they needed to do for the sole purpose of _saving him. _

When she felt the coldness of death around her as she ran out of school, she held onto Stiles for dear life like she did with Deputy Parrish today.

And surprisingly, he held her back. Keeping his lips so close to her ear, whispering a few words of comfort.

How come she's so blind to not notice him?

"Lydia... I just- I don't know what else there is to say. If it's not meant to be, then you can't push it." he stated.

She abruptly lifted her head from his shoulder, looking at him in a fazed expression.

"You think I don't know that? Of course I do! If I didn't, then I'm not crying here." She finds it interesting how she can manage to start an argument even in times like these.

_Very dark _times indeed.

"I just can't let go of him, Parrish. I don't know why. But I just can't... and it hurts." her tear-filled eyes looked up and stared deeply into the deputy's.

He sighed before pulling her closer to him, "Lydia, you'll find the right one. You just have to wait."

"I guess this is how far my need for something good in my life, goes. I look so desperate." she wiped her tears away with her handkerchief, and cleaning up the smudged make up. She didn't even bother applying anymore than what she already has.

She wants to go home and eat ice cream while watching netflix on her laptop.

* * *

"No Kira, it's just that he's always with her and it kind of hurts me when he does! But I do know that it _is _my fault for not telling him as quick as I can. It's just the way you felt with Scott, you're too afraid to tell him how you feel and lucky for you that it's mutual." she rambled on and on to her friend as they sat on the stands in the lacrosse field.

Kira got off practice earlier than expected. So far, she's one among the best players in the lacrosse field along with Scott and Liam.

Lydia's proud of her friend of course. But she had to set aside her selflessness and ramble out her problems to at least one person.

"You two would have made a cute couple." Kira muttered, a little bit too low for Lydia to hear.

"I'm sorry, Kira. I just have to let it all out. I can't deal with all of this alone. And so far, only Deputy Parrish is listening to my problems. And maybe Stiles' dad, once or twice." she sighed before hitting the seats with Kira's lacrosse stick.

"Don't even!" Kira took the stick away from her before she could do any damage to school property.

Lydia's mind is not working properly. And all because of Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate slash Hale.

If only that girl knew that Lydia kissed her dad. Imagine her reaction. Too bad Lydia couldn't do that just yet, Malia doesn't even know who her real parents are.

But it wouldn't hurt to imagine.

"Whatever it is that you're thinking, don't even try. I know that look."

"Shut up, Kira. I was only savoring every piece of information I have." she smirked at the kitsune before checking the polish on her long fingernails.

And maybe, just maybe, bitch Lydia is back. But she wouldn't dare prolong the bitch act. It's just for today, and it's just for her. No one else.

* * *

"I always knew I'd find you here." Deputy Parrish sighed, looking at a horrified Lydia; currently towering over a dead supernatural.

She snapped out of her trance as soon as she heard his voice, she ran straight to his arms, burying her face in his chest. It traumatized her to see that another innocent person has been killed.

This supernatural extermination is going out of hand.

"Let's get you out of here, Lydia." he whispered, stroking her hair lightly.

Her breathing gets heavy as she thinks of the possible effects these killings could bring upon other people. Someone has lost a daughter, right in front of her. And she can't do anything to predict deaths or anything.

In short, she's too scared to harness her banshee powers and she's left here looking at a dead body with a police officer by her side.

"Don't forget to call for backup." she reminded before walking out of the warehouse, looking like a scared little girl on Halloween.

As soon as the backups came, she realized that Parrish would be driving her home, _again. _

She followed him to the police cruiser, strapping her seatbelt as she sat on the passenger seat. She always felt thankful for Deputy Parrish driving her home every time something not-so-good happens. Her car has been getting underused since the past month because of her dependency on Parrish.

Not that she's taking advantage of him or anything.

She's just realized that she needs him more than anyone else at the moment. (Stiles is an exception of course. She needs him more and more each day.)

"Are you still hung up over Stiles?" Parrish asks.

"Yes." she answered truthfully.

"He's not worth it if he keeps on hurting you that way, Lydia. No one deserves to be treated like that." he shook his head.

"He doesn't even know that I feel something for him, Jordan."

Her breath hitched as she just mentioned his first name. He didn't even know that she knows what his first name is. It caught the police officer by surprise, but Lydia doesn't really care at the moment.

The deputy stopped just a few blocks away from her house. He went out of the car, standing by the pavement, looking down at the ground.

From her observations, he's nervous and scared.

She walked out of the car, regaining herself from the horrifying image of the dead body she just found minutes ago.

"Why did you just walk out of the car?"

"It's because I can't actually listen to you talk about Stiles anymore! It's the only thing we've been talking about whenever you're with me!" he responded, looking quite a bit hurt.

"Does that even bother you?" she asked, gradually getting annoyed at his sudden mood change.

"Yes Lydia! It bothers me because I like you! And I don't even care if anyone thinks this isn't legal because I'm seven years older than you, but I don't really care! I like you Lydia and hearing you talking about Stiles like that makes me feel like there's nothing between us. Like none at all!"

She didn't even notice that her mouth already formed an "o".

She thought about all the times she's with Jordan. When he'd wrap his arms around her when she feels hurt, when he'd pull her closely to his side when she feels threatened. When he'd just let her sob on his shoulder whenever she feels so much hurt from Stiles and Malia.

And for the first time, she actually feels loved.

It's different from what she felt with Jackson and Stiles. It's much much different. She wouldn't compare and contrast anything from the three of them. She feels that it's a little bit too extreme for something such as this.

But she feels loved.

Yet she doesn't know what to feel since she's too hung up on Stiles Stilinski. She feels loved, but she's torn inside.

It's one among the most hurtful feelings when you found the right one at the wrong time.

And for Lydia Martin, being torn is one of her weaknesses.

* * *

You could be my hero,  
if only I could let go.  
But his love is still in me,  
like a broken arrow.

* * *

**Le notes: So** in this fanfiction, I wanted to explore more about the whole heart in two places subject. I know it's quite unusual to see a thirteen year old writing about love and all that, but I guess it's how I excel in some stuff. I'm such a hopeless romantic, I can't even. So this is like Stydia and Marrish at the same time, and I like it. Yes. Even if it's sad, I like it. This is my _obra maestra _(masterpiece) and I just like it okay?  
Tell me what you think of the story down below. I'd appreciate everything you say. _xo Dani._


End file.
